


All About That Cake

by tea_addicted



Series: Whatever Kurtbastian [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_addicted/pseuds/tea_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прелюдия к Куртбастиану и их попытки ужиться в качестве соседей по квартире. Себастиан, Курт и Блейн познакомились после окончания школы, уже будучи в Нью-Йорке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About That Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Обыгрывание одного забавного момента с тортиком из испанского сериала "Física o química". Повествование ведется с позиции Себастиана, переходы от "Хаммел" к "Курт" неслучайны и все находятся на своих местах. :) Немного мата, слабые попытки петросянить и отсутствие беты.

     Себастиан сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание и замысловато выматерился на выдохе. Он уже несколько раз спрашивал себя, как докатился до жизни такой, но ответ неизменно оставался тем же. Чертов Хаммел. Мало того, что сам живет монашеской жизнью, так еще и другим обломы устраивает.  
     «И недотрах всему виной. На этот экспонат кунсткамеры может позариться только престарелый извращенец, которых Хаммел как раз и терпеть не может. Какая ирония!» — злорадно размышлял Себастиан, вновь начиная прыгать по кухне, взбивая крем и заглядывая то в рецепт шоколадного торта, то в посуду с ингредиентами. Готовил он на уровне пятилетнего ребенка, но ему нужно было испечь этот гребаный торт. И успеть все сделать до того, как Хаммел вернется домой. Желание выставить его из дома или выселиться самому вновь напомнило о себе, но эта квартира была слишком хороша для того, чтобы так легко сдаться: удобное месторасположение, адекватная арендная плата, стильный ремонт... и сам Хаммел — что ж, говоря начистоту, имел свои преимущества.

      ...Когда миссис Хендри сообщила, что нашла ему соседа, Себастиан ожидал увидеть что угодно, но не приторно-гейскую мордашку, на которой без труда проглядывались черты доморощенной дивы из глубинки. Не было сомнений, к какому типу геев относился этот Хаммел — Себастиан таких на дух не переносил. Он много и фальшиво улыбался, решив, что без труда заставит своего нового соседа собрать вещички и выехать на следующий же день. Себастиан умел бить по слабым местам — иногда это приносило ему не только утомительные истерики и синяки на лице.  
     Однако Хаммел неожиданно оказался крепким орешком. Он не только стоически вынес первый день, но и бодренько отомстил на следующий. Себастиан невольно удивлялся, как они не разнесли квартиру в первую же неделю совместного проживания — даже воздух тогда вибрировал от напряжения.  
     А потом «головоломка» нежеланного соседства начала складываться с громкими щелчками: Себастиан не претендовал на общую гардеробную, а Хаммел великолепно готовил; Себастиан с нездоровым постоянством тащил в дом случайных любовников, а Хаммел по вечерам истошно голосил свой тоскливый репертуар; Себастиан не задерживался в ванной, а Хаммел сдружился с хозяйкой квартиры и временами наносил ей мирные визиты, если терпение старушки грозило вот-вот разойтись по швам. Пожалуй, это стало решающим очком в его пользу. Хаммелу как-то даже удалось выпросить у миссис Хендри месячную отсрочку арендной платы для Себастиана, когда тот вернулся после увлекательных выходных в Лас-Вегасе с пустыми карманами и кредитками. Он был так благодарен, что даже перестал называть его юным геронтофилом. Хаммел в свою очередь оценил такое невероятное усилие воли, хоть и старался не подавать виду.

     Оставив шоколад растапливаться, Себастиан бросил взгляд на дверцу холодильника, к которой был прикреплен магнит с запиской: «Если ты уже успел затащить в постель какого-то бедолагу, потрудись выпроводить его пораньше. Буду к 19:00. С другом». Судя по всему, Хаммел тащил к ним в дом сладкую задницу Блейна. Он перестал называть его по имени после того, как Себастиан открыто заинтересовался Блейном, да еще сообщил, что они учатся в одном университете на разных курсах.

     ...Влюблялся Курт тоже как-то по-особенному нудно, а после отказа Блейна все стало еще хуже. Впрочем, сложнее всего было понять, почему в этой ситуации больше всех страдал сам Себастиан — тошнотворные стенания Курта были невыносимы и их давно нужно было классифицировать как тюремные пытки. Мало того, позже выяснилось, что Блейн был из того же теста. Он отказал Курту, однокурсникам и самому Себастиану тоже, но при этом продолжал чересчур часто приходить к ним в дом для репетиций дуэтов, просмотров мюзиклов и готовки десертов. Конечно, можно было открыть глаза им обоим, но Себастиану было плевать, он даже к Блейну приставал исключительно чтобы позлить Курта и хоть как-то отыграться за царящую в квартире драму.

     Оставалось несколько часов, чтобы закончить торт. Сегодня Себастиан не будет мешать этим двоим, а запрется в комнате со своей вкусняшкой и... Он пошарил рукой под завалами посуды и с печальным вздохом извлек на свет небольшой пакетик с марихуаной. Взять бы да выкурить по-человечески, а не страдать хуйней на кухне, но тогда Хаммел точно унюхает дым и на этот раз, в этом не было никаких сомнений, от проблем не отвертеться. В первый раз он поднял такой шум, что Себастиану пришлось чуть ли не поклясться своей сексуальной жизнью, что в этой квартире подобное больше не повторится. Во второй раз Хаммел опоздал на полдня — трава к тому времени была скурена и неожиданная проверка не дала никаких результатов.  
     ...Он тогда предложил два варианта — или сам обыщет комнату, или вызовет управляющего, так что Себастиану пришлось отступить и позволить устроить в своей комнате погром. Хаммел был настолько зол, что даже не обратил внимание на неплохую коллекцию секс-игрушек, а ведь Себастиан был уверен, что он их видел и держал в руках первый раз в жизни. Именно тогда стало ясно, что ситуация серьезная и Хаммел больше не будет церемониться.  
     Но сейчас все было по-другому — это был подарок от одного приятеля и Себастиан не собирался ничего выбрасывать, хоть и вынужден был признаться самому себе, что придется вернуться к привычному отдыху. Одного из местных поставщиков недавно повязали и как-то не хотелось оказаться там же. И уж тем более не хотелось думать про возможную реакцию отца и дальнейшие последствия.

     Когда торт был готов, он поставил его на подоконник в кухне и ушел освежиться в душ. Ему нужно было смыть с себя напряжение и заметный слой муки с головы и рук, после чего сходить в магазин и пополнить запасы пива, которые он израсходовал, пока занимался экспериментальной выпечкой.  
     Себастиан всегда был тем самым кретином, который появляется в неподходящий момент и портит людям вечер. Это ему гневно пропищал Хаммел, когда Себастиан вышел из ванны в одном полотенце и наткнулся на Блейна, который выглядел спокойно-дружелюбным и не изменился в лице даже когда Себастиан отпустил пошлый комментарий про применение геля для волос, которым так увлекался Блейн. Зато подобный бесхитростный трюк легко подействовал на Хаммела и через несколько мгновений парочка уже заперлась в комнате.  
     Он только пожал плечами — совет про гель был же чистой правдой — и ушел одеваться.

     Вернувшись через час домой, Себастиан прямиком отправился на кухню, чтобы закинуть покупки в холодильник. Это напомнило ему о другом преимуществе Хаммела — он никогда не покушался на его пиво и легко соглашался готовить на двоих, если Себастиан покупал продукты. Чуть позже они начали чередовать походы в магазин, временами заказывая еду на дом, и Хаммел никогда не оставлял его без ужина даже если накрывал стол для своих гостей.  
     Будто напоминая о себе, со стороны запертой комнаты раздался мягкий смех и послышались обрывки оживленного разговора. Себастиан закатил глаза и подошел к окну проверить свой кулинарный шедевр. Несколько мгновений он смотрел не моргая, пытаясь сообразить, что в нем не так, пока догадка не шибанула по голове — не хватало одного большого куска. Очередной взрыв хохота нарушил тишину.  
     Два. Два куска. Не хватало двух небольших кусков гребаного шоколадного торта с травой. Себастиан громко застонал и с грохотом уронил себя на стул — где-то в глубине души желание расхохотаться отчаянно боролось с желанием побиться головой о стенку. Наверное, нужно было нарисовать кремом член или написать «Леди Гага — отстой», чтобы Хаммел побрезговал притронуться к торту и прошел мимо. Звук хлопнувшей двери заставил Себастиана отвлечься от мыслей и заметить, как Курт медленно идет в кухню, держась за стенку. На какой-то миг показалось, что ему стало совсем плохо и придется вызывать скорую, а там анализы, вопросы, звонки... и большие проблемы.  
— Ты в порядке? — хрипло спросил Себастиан, когда Курт почти дошел до кухни. Тот поднял голову и пошатнулся, но вовремя приник обратно к стене. Некоторое время он стеклянным взглядом смотрел на него, после чего разразился потоком глупого хихиканья.  
— Что такое любовь? Детка, не причиняй мне боль! — вдруг запел Курт, но быстро оборвал себя еще до того как это успел бы сделать немного обалдевший Себастиан.  
— Тебе нужно поработать над своим репертуаром... — натянуто сказал он, внимательно следя за тем, как Курт оторвался от стены и, сделав какое-то танцевальное движение, в два счета оказался рядом. После чего, не теряя времени, Курт притянул Себастиана за талию и по-хозяйски потискал его задницу. Брови Себастиана медленно поползли вверх.  
— Хаммел, ты выглядишь чересчур счастливым для того, что сейчас делаешь.  
— Блейн сказал, что я ему нравлюсь, — доверчиво сообщил Курт и вновь хихикнул.  
— И именно поэтому ты сейчас зажимаешь меня, а не его? — отстраненно уточнил Себастиан, склонив голову набок.  
— Ай, не будь занудой, Бастиан, — Курт надул щеки, но отошел в сторону. — Мы уходим. Веди себя хорошо!  
— Куда это вы собрались? — отпускать двух идиотов после первой в их жизни накурки казалось слегка небезопасной идеей.  
— Секрет! Блейн пообещал рассказать на месте, — Курт пожал плечами и снова провальсировал в прихожую, рассеянно хватая куртку Себастиана и надевая ее на себя. Как раз в этот момент из комнаты вышел сияющий, но бесспорно такой же невменяемый Блейн.  
— Отличная погодка сегодня... Привет, Себ! — невпопад поздоровался он.  
— Здоровались уже... — пробормотал Себастиан, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн вывел хохочущего Курта из квартиры и закрыл за собой дверь. Три раза подряд.  
— Ну охуеть теперь, — только и мог прокомментировать увиденное Себастиан.

     Проснулся Себастиан рано утром и с отвратительным настроением. Вчера после недолгих раздумий он все же выбросил торт, но не нашел в себе сил дождаться, пока веселая парочка вернется домой. Таких обломов эти двое ему еще не преподносили. Приготовив себе на завтрак большую чашку кофе, Себастиан устроился за кухонным столом с ноутбуком и погрузился в просмотр сериала. Две серии спустя на кухню медленно зашел Курт. Выглядел он ненамного лучше зомби, которых сейчас как раз неуклюже убивали герои сериала. Себастиан невольно посматривал на него, пряча лицо за крышкой ноутбука.  
     Проверив холодильник и бесцельно побродив возле плиты, Курт подошел и уселся напротив, после чего затих, уставившись в пол. Через несколько минут Себастиан не выдержал.  
— Эй, Хаммел.  
— Пф-ф, — мрачно выдохнул Курт.  
— Как... себя чувствуешь?  
— М-мн, — по тону мычания сложно было понять, жалуется он на отходняк или старательно обдумывает план убийства и правдоподобное алиби.  
— Блин, не будь мудаком, а, — попросил Себастиан. Он и так чувствовал себя достаточно неловко, будто подкатил дурь двум десятилетним детям. — Можешь нормально сказать?  
Слегка изогнув бровь, Курт поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. После чего, видимо, что-то понял и просто открыл рот, показывая язык. Себастиан уже собирался послать его нахуй, как вдруг понял, что ему показывают.  
— Быть не может, — треснувшим голосом протянул Себастиан, отодвигая ноутбук в сторону и перегибаясь через стол.  
— Мофет, — сердито отрезал Курт, но Себастиан схватил его за подбородок и заставил опять открыть рот.  
— Да погоди ты, я не рассмотрел, — нетерпеливо объяснил он, почти с детским интересом рассматривая язык. — Пирсинг. Хаммел, отвечаю, это прибавляет к тебе сексуальности. Ну, не столько пирсинг, сколько твое молчание, конечно.  
Курт протестующе задвигал челюстью, но Себастиан держал его крепко и явно веселился.  
— Вот теперь я начинаю завидовать Блейну! Это ж гора новых ощущений в сексе. Может, и мне завести парня с пирсингом? Я бы его не отпускал, пока не...  
     Дойти до откровенных подробностей он не успел. Курт панически дернулся и, шлепнув Себастиана по руке, быстро сбежал в свою комнату.

     На следующий день в университете выяснилось несколько любопытных моментов. Во-первых, совместными усилиями обкуренных Курта и Блейна к нему прилипло прозвище Мистера Бернса. Пройдя через стадию гнева и отрицания, Себастиан закончил стадией пофигизма и даже сам придумал несколько удачных шуток. Во-вторых, судя по всему, Блейн в ту же ночь, что и Курт, набил себе татуировку, чем вызвал интересные мысли и повышенный интерес некоторых одногруппников.  
Дома вечером Себастиан не сводил показательно оценивающего взгляда с Курта, пока у того не лопнуло терпение:  
— Хватит пялиться!  
— Мне просто интересно, — медовым голосом пропел Себастиан, подпирая ладонью щеку.  
— Что? — все так же раздраженно, но уже более спокойно уточнил Курт.  
— А как же совпадающие татуировки на ягодицах? У тебя и Блейна. Такой шанс упустил! Почему именно пирсинг?  
— Потому что у меня уже есть татуировка.  
— Да уж конечно. Покажи.  
     Несколько минут он не отвечал, деловито убирая стол после ужина. Когда Себастиан уже начал думать, что его игнорируют, Курт развернулся к нему спиной и задрал майку, присаживаясь на корточки. На правой лопатке действительно была татуировка — короткая надпись, выведенная элегантным почерком. Впрочем, смысл фразы оставлял желать лучшего.  
— Гениально, — с сарказмом отметил Себастиан, нежно растягивая пальцами кожу с татуировкой, чтобы получше разглядеть буквы и убедиться в том, что глаза ему не врут. Курт пожал плечами, опуская майку обратно и усаживаясь за стол.  
— В первом варианте фраза вообще была написана с ошибкой. Это лучшее, чем мне мог помочь мастер.  
— Ошибкой? Тебе что, первый раз подружки набивали?  
— Нет, просто я был в доску пьян. Неправильно написал на бумажке.  
— Надо же. Есть что-то еще, чего я не знаю? — азартно поинтересовался Себастиан, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Наверное? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Курт, но все-таки призадумался, какие бы факты из своей жизни выудить на обсуждение. – Я помог школьной группе поддержки выиграть Национальные. И некоторое время был кикером в футбольной команде. А еще во время первой поездки в Нью-Йорк мы с Рейчел тайком вломились на бродвейскую сцену и спели там дуэтом. Достаточно?  
     Себастиан широко улыбался, не сводя с него хитрого взгляда. О, ему доводилось вытворять вещи и похуже, но Курт был особым случаем.  
     Совместное проживание теперь казалось прекрасной идеей и Себастиан точно знал, как ею воспользоваться.


End file.
